


049/035 rp fanfiction

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Escape, Fluff, M/M, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: written on tumblr by @ask-035-mood and @unlicencedbirdman
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written on tumblr by @ask-035-mood and @unlicencedbirdman

And there it is. That alarm ringing through the entire facility like a broken record on repeat. Every time that irritatingly loud siren started blasting the doctor’s ears, he felt like he might flip the entire operation table. Fortunately, he had much more self-control than that. He simply breathed a sigh and glanced at the door as he set his tools down. The safe-lock would be failing soon. Probably. How did this even happen?  
——  
Somewhere else in the Foundation, a masked man was making his way through the halls. Tendrils licked at the walls angrily; slashing them open and melting anyone in his way. Laughter bounced off the walls eagerly - gore being left behind in puddles of bloody sludge.  
——  
Well, 049 knew that laughter anywhere. He rose from his seat and rubbed at his temple absently as he reached for his satchel using the opposing hand. The doctor slung it over his shoulder and started towards the door. Due to the lock-down and power being reset, the door was opened easily. He followed the sound of laughter to the elevator and made his way up. He would be greeted by an absolute bloodbath. “Ah. A regular Monday, I see.”  
——  
At the end of a dark hall the masked man stood. He turned around and suddenly was much more calm. Skipping like a schoolgirl, “Yes you are right my good doctor! Feeling up to a stroll?” The mask said happily.  
——  
The humanoid raised a brow and stepped over one of the bodies in distaste. “Did you have to contaminate everything with this gore?” He muttered, mainly to himself. “Alright, alright. Just slow down. You’re way too hyper.” He offered a dismissive wave as he caught up with the mask. Despite his bickering, he seemed rather happy.  
——  
“It has been a long time since I stretched someone’s legs.” The mask giggled out. He stopped his skipping, focusing on the doctor. “How have you been my dearest?”  
——  
“Making progress. I probably would still be doing so, but you are quite distracting.” The doctor snickered and shook his head, “That would be just like you. Always a flashy entrance.”  
——  
The masked man sighed softly. “And you are always there to enjoy them. I do them for you, you know.” The mask softly slipped his hand in the doctors when a group of m-t-fs walked around the corner and opened fire.  
—–  
049 barely had time to react - but his first thought was immediately 035’s host. Unlike himself, 035’s body could be injured. “Look out.” He said quickly. He grasped 035’s hand and used it to shove him out of the way, taking the force. Then, he proceeded towards the M-T-F units and effectively dispatched them.  
—–  
The mask leaned against the wall watching this happen. He only had a couple of bullet holes and his eyes lit with worry. He jogged over checking over the doctor’s body with worried hands. “Are you okay?”  
—–  
The doctor grimaced as he glanced down at the various bullet holes all over his body. Blood dripped onto the ground below him, but he didn’t seem too phased. “It’s alright. I just have to take the bullets out.” He assured the mask. Even so, he took a few steps forward and found his legs grew heavy. He dropped to the ground and sat there for a moment, as if unsure what to do.  
——  
The mask sank to the floor next to the doctor as a thin tendril moved up and pulled out the bullets. He dug through the doctors bag finding gauze. He began to wrap the wounds in the gauze that he found. He mumbled, “don’t do that sweetheart. Let my disposable host get hurt. It’s hard to hit me much less destroy me.” The mask cups the others face Finished wrapping the wounds. He glanced around before picking up the doctor bridal style. “I don’t want to lose you ever.”  
—–  
049 couldn’t help but grit his teeth and curl his hand into a fist as the bullets were removed. It wasn’t like they could kill him - but it did hurt like a bitch. He was relieved when the wounds were finally wrapped up, although they would regenerate quickly over time. At hearing the mask speak, a frown tugged at his lips and he eyed his lover searchingly. “I don’t have to look for another body. You do. Besides, you know they can’t kill me.” He leaned into the touch but was a little taken off-guard as he was suddenly lifted up. “Er- what are you doing?”  
—–  
The mask began to Walk, uncharacteristically silent. His eyes lit up as he held the other close. After a few minutes of walking they reach an elevator and 035 sets him down on his feet. He began to dig through his pockets.  
—–  
The humanoid couldn’t help but feel uneasy as they passed through the halls. Probably because he couldn’t think of a time where the mask wasn’t talking his ear off. He was glad to be put down when they reached the elevator - even if part of him didn’t mind being carried. A very small part. Like, super small. Maybe. Regardless, he decided to try and get to the bottom of this awkward silence. “Hey,” he reached a hand over and placed it on the host’s shoulder before continuing, “are you alright?”  
—–  
The mask looked up and held out a level 3 key card. He was quiet but said “let’s get out of here.” His eyes quiver and his hands shake slightly. “Leave behind the foundation. Go somewhere where we are both safe.” The mask sounded desperate and turned to tragedy.  
—–  
Something about that expression - that tone of voice - made the doctor feel a painful tug in his chest. He turned to face the mask as well and placed a gloved hand over the host’s own. “We both know that the world is not like it was so many centuries ago… I don’t think… there is anywhere we can go.”  
—–  
The mask nods. “I know. I have fragments from my hosts. The world has changed a lot. Louder, brighter, flashier.” The mask shifted and pressed close. “But we changed too. We can make it. I believe in us. You’d be able to have a name again. I’d be jive or Dýo again.” The mask was trying to hope. He clenched a fist dropping the card to the floor. He was angry at the world. “I don’t care if I end up with no hosts for the rest of my eternity if I could only stay with you.” The mask sobbed out.  
—–  
“It’s not the world I’m afraid of, my dear. It’s this place. This prison. They know about us - about everything we do.” The doctor swallowed a lump in his throat and reached up to remove his own mask. “There’s nowhere we can go where they won’t look for us. We’ll always be hunted. Do you really want to run away forever?” He asked calmly. Or at least, whatever passed as calm at this point. His voice wavered in uncertainty as he glanced between the mask and the elevator. “If we step out… would you… even want to spend so many years with me?”  
—–  
“Yes.” The mask looked up. “I’d spend the rest of eternity with you if I was allowed to.” The mask looked down. “I don’t know about you, but seeing the world wouldn’t be a bad side effect of always being on the run. But if you want to stay. I’m here. With you.”  
—–  
049 couldn’t help but stifle a laugh as he listened to the mask. “That’s just like you. Always looking for a positive.” He appeared to relax as he looked over at the elevator. “Well… it was sort of silly of me. We’ve traveled before… why not again?” He managed a small smile as he extended his hand.  
—–  
The mask turned to comedy again and lurched forward throwing his arms around the other. “I love you! By the gods on Olympus I love you” He leaned back and smiled widely. His face warmly lit up. “So are we doing this?”  
—–  
The doctor’s eyes softened as he gave an affirmative nod in response. “Absolutely.” He leaned down to pick up the card for the mask and paused. “Oh, and… I thought you were more or less estranged with Olympus? Oh, well. I’m still honored.” He glanced at 035 with a shy smile. “Je t’aime.”  
—–  
The mask smiled and whispered “if they let someone as wonderful as you come into my life. Then bless the gods. Cept Hera. Hera can burn in the Christian’s hell.” The mask wipes off his face and leans in softly “can I kiss you?”  
—–  
049 raised a brow and chuckled under his breath. “You have to ask?” He chewed on his lower lip and felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he leaned in.  
—–  
The mask leaned in close connected their lips softly. The mask makes a happy noise closing his mouth tightly. Making him leak from his eyes more. He was happy. He broke it after. Few seconds and just grinned covering his face. He admits that “I don’t think I’ll ever feel this for anyone but you.” He wipes his face and he uncovers his face heart shaped eye lights floating in his eyes.  
—–  
049 would probably melt if he were made of ice. “You’re a silly mask.” He said as he tried his best not to laugh. It was pretty hard. Something about 035 made him want to laugh. It was kind of the mask’s thing. “But I feel the same.” He gestured towards the elevator as he tried to change the topic. He’s easily embarrassed. “Shall we?”  
—–  
The mask nods and his eyelights turn normal again. He didn’t trust his voice right now but he held the others hand softly. Interlacing their fingers. His legs shake slightly. He is cartoonishly in love.  
—–  
049 released a content sigh as he squeezed the host’s hand gently. Then, he used the card to take them onto the next level. When they left the elevator, he couldn’t help but shield his eyes briefly as the sun shined down on them. “Ack… we really have been down there for a long time.”  
—–  
“Almost 2 hundred years my love. Follow me.” The mask leads them out of the doorway and toward the nearest patch of shade to let their eyes adjust.  
—–  
The doctor stood in the shade for a moment or two as he closed his eyes and took in the fresh air. The smell of nature invaded his senses and was almost intoxicating. “It’s good to be back.” He mumbled to himself. He opened his eyes soon enough and appeared to be fine. “Alright. We should probably head out of here.”  
—–  
The mask nods and begins to walk deeper into the forest away from the roads and compound. He smiled at the other and began to laugh happily. He danced around a little bit in the deep forest tripping on logs and roots and leaves and generally making a fool of himself.  
—–  
049, being the mom he is, was watching the entire display with great concern. “You should probably be more careful with your host, my dear.” He tried to warn them as he saw them trip over various objects and such. “I don’t think we’ll be seeing people for a few miles.”  
—–  
The mask stops. He begins to giggle rushing over happily and kissing the other. “Isn’t the smell wonderful. Not as good as during the Greek age but still. Wonderful fresh. Clean!” The mask seemed ecstatic.  
—–  
049 laughed quietly and reached over to take the host’s hand. “Yes… a whole new world to explore.”  
—–


	2. Epilogue

A month or two had passed since the mask and humanoid escaped from the facility together. The hardest part was trying to slip under the radar - especially since they looked so different. The only way they could blend in was wearing more modern clothing, which 049 definitely found to be in poor taste. Still, the pain was worth it. He was finally freed from that wretched place and could spend his days working on his cure as well as traveling the world with his eternal companion.

They crossed many seas and borders to disappear from the Foundation’s view, and it was certainly a hard task. Now, they simply wanted a day to relax and rest. Who wouldn’t after all the chaos they had been through to reach here? And it was beautiful in Greece. Even after thousands of years; it held that same ancient and mythological aesthetic that made him feel welcomed. The mask, of course, appeared just as happy about it as he was. This was a place they enjoyed visiting every now and again for nostalgia.

049 peered at the sky with a look full of serenity as he let the clean air and bright outdoors flood his senses. The grass beneath his fingertips felt all the more real every second as he laid back in it. This was true bliss. Nothing to worry about for once in his life. Just a moment of silence with someone he liked. Someone he adored and loved. A smile tugged at his lips as he stretched out his arms and rested them behind his head. Yeah. He really wouldn’t have anything better.

\---  
035 was snuggled into 049s side. He looked up at the sky gazing with quiet awe. His fingers gripped the cloth of 049’s shirt tightly. He breathed deeply sensing the clean air. He softly began to hum under his breath, just a simple tune of ring around the rosie. His voice has not been used much for the past couple of months for anyone but 049. 049 being sung to, being spoken to in a hushed tone, in pleased hums and quiet monologues.

035 had carefully picked out pretty forgettable hosts. People who'd be forgotten. So they wouldn't get caught by his own foolishness. Even occasionally sitting in 049’s bag waiting for a patient to be made pestilence free to be used as a longer lasting host. 049 always made him a beautiful host. 

He pressed his stone lips together for a moment in a tight smile. He missed the few friends they made along the way. The couch hopping they had to do to get here. This felt right. It wouldn't be safe for long but, for another hour or two no one would suspect a thing from the masked men snuggling on the grass.  
\---  
“I’m glad we did this,” The doctor finally spoke up as he glanced over at the mask currently cradled into his side. “I’ll admit that I was… apprehensive, at first. But I feel this was a good decision.” He explained with a slight smile. “There’s no one holding us back anymore from being ourselves. Or from doing what is most important. If we had stayed back there… well. I don’t like to imagine it.” 

He pursed his lips as he thought about the Foundation, before quickly silencing those ideas. They didn’t matter anymore. This was their life now. Traveling the world, having a bundle of fun on the way. And more importantly…

049 sat up on his elbows and reached an arm over to touch the mask’s surface. “I’d hope you feel the same. We’ll be on the road for the rest of eternity - probably. Unless the Foundation falls… we’re pretty much doomed to this life.” He paused. “Hmm… maybe ‘doomed’ isn’t the right word. It’s too negative. I’d say… inevitable.”  
\---  
The mask leaned into the touch and smiled widely. He's quiet for a moment thinking about everything. Of the friends they have made. Of the friends they have left. And he looks into 049’s eyes and nods. “I agree. It was inevitable that this is how we end up. And if the foundation catches us… i swear if they hurt you again…” the mask begins to sob softly.

Tears gather in the edges of the mask and the mask clutches tighter to 049. “I am happy you are safer. Happier, free to practice your medicine. Your cure. You've been getting better at it I can tell.” the mask hums softly fingers reaching out and plucking a nearby blossom from the grass. He twirls it in his fingers before putting it in 049’s hair.

He sheds a few tears over the haunting memory. The absolute isolation he had suffered through. “I'm just glad you haven't gotten tired of me. Haven't left me again.” the keter class scp leans into the euclid one softly. “You are my favorite person to ever exist. And that will never ever change.” he whispers into the other’s ear.  
\---  
049 did his best to wipe away the tears using his thumb and gave an agreeable nod. “They’re not going to catch us. And you won’t have to hurt anyone again - as soon as my cure is finished, I will create the perfect host for you.” He promised with a small smile. “You’ll be allowed to stop searching. We can live life as it was intended to be.”

“But first..” He let out a small sigh and shook his head. The doctor pulled his hand away and seemed thoughtful. “I have to correct my mistakes. I know you hate hearing about it as much as I hate talking about it - but the Pestilence is still out there. It’s everywhere. And I must be there to stop it.”

He squeezed 035’s hand gently and eyed him searchingly. “And… if you’ll put up with that for a while longer… then, I can say for certain - I would never be tired of you. I’ll never leave you.” He pressed his forehead against the mask’s surface. “Je t’aime.”  
\---  
“Je t’aime aussi” he replies and shifts closer. The mask nods softly “and I would wait a million years for you. Anything for you. mon beau.” he giggles softly head leaning back as he feels the joy bubble up from inside of him. His hands relax and his eyes crinkle at the edges as they close. He tosses his legs over the others lap.

“And I believe you can save everyone from the pestilence.” The mask cups the others face with two hands and smile warming up. Tears dripping down his face. He shakes. “I would help you if I knew how but I don't. So i will support you and protect you for as long as i need to.”

The mask pulled away for a moment wiping off his face from the blood tainted tears. They sizzle the flesh slightly but are ultimately nullified by his tears. He is wearing a dress for the special day having gotten one off of one of his few female hosts. He looked nice, even if it was a big big on the host he currently wore.   
\---  
“You can help me simply by being there, mon amour.” 049 let out a low hum in his throat as he leaned over to smooch the mask on the would-be forehead. “By the way, I just wanted to say…” He glanced down at 035’s clothes and then his face with a small fluster. “You look… er… beautiful.” He complimented awkwardly. He wasn’t the best at giving or receiving them, but he did try his best for the mask.

“I’m not sure I could pull it off quite as well.” He joked with a slight smirk. He decided to sit up fully at this point, crossing his arms. His eyes wandered around the area for a moment as he noticed something peculiar. “...does it seem oddly quiet to you?” He asked curiously. Usually there would at least be a couple of people walking around. It was completely empty except for themselves.

Cautiously, he rose to his feet and reached into his pocket, holding a scalpel in his hand defensively as he waited for anything to happen. It might have been a bit of an overreaction - yet he couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was something not right. It was… too peaceful. “We should probably go…” He muttered uncomfortably. This was a fairly bad place to get caught up; being in the open and all.  
\---  
The mask follows quickly standing up his tentacles writing under the ground ready at any moment. “We should go find people.” his hands turn to fists and he wipes his face. “You are right. It's not safe here.”  
The mask takes a deep breath when a helicopter flies over slowly. With a symbol on it. The mask pulls the doctor under some trees and hides out till the chopper is gone.

The mask gulps and breaths hard. “Why? Why now? We gotta move.” he is panicking slightly, eyes lit up purple and tiny. He was hugging himself. “Children. Children. We need to find the playground. There's always children.”

The mask stood up shakily, eyes scanning the area around them for a playground. Looking as far as he could for any people to befriend so they couldn't be considered extractable just yet. He leans against the tree crying softly. “I cant see one… i can't see anyone..”  
\---  
“035,” The doctor placed a hand on the host’s shoulder and turned the mask towards him, “calm down. If we’re going to get out of this, you need to pull yourself together.” He said with a large amount of sternness. His body, on the other hand, was visibly shaking as he tried his best to remain at ease. He had to be strong. If they freaked out - they were going to get caught.

With that being said, he let go of the host and looked around for any escape routes. There were rows of buildings in every direction - but the closest was behind the tree. “If we can get to that street,” he gestured towards it with his hand while he spoke, “we should be able to blend in with everyone. That leads to the main district.”

The doctor released his scalpel and instead reached for his syringe. “If we have any trouble, I’ll try and create a distraction. I think I have a good idea of how to do that.” He sucked in a deep breath and glanced at the mask. “Do you think you can run?” He asked quietly. He didn’t want to make the mask freak out anymore than he already clearly was.  
\---  
The mask nods. “Yes. yes i can. If I run. You run with me right?” The mask looks calmer and hopeful. He doesn't want to be separated from the other. He tilts his head giving the other a beck on the lips. His face flushes and he smiles. “I will be okay. I love you. Never doubt that. If they catch us then we tell them nothing. No matter the threats. If they decide to terminate me then so be it.”

The mask's face turned serious and he gulped again at the helicopter, having not come back. “Lets hope you don't have to make a distraction.”

He holds the other’s hand and pushes his host's long hair over the edges of his mask. Hiding that he's a mask a little better. His eyes close and he puts his trust in the other. “I trust you 049, with all my heart.”  
\---   
“And I trust you,” 049 gave an affirmative nod and smiled, “for the record; I would never let them terminate you.” With that, he started moving towards the alleyway as fast as he possibly could wearing a heavy outfit. They made it about halfway there before a patrol of MTF units cut off their path.

The doctor pushed past 035 and grabbed one of them by the arm - watching the human fall to the ground immediately. A couple of shots were fired in his direction, but he didn’t seem to be bothered. He simply glanced over his shoulder at the mask as if waiting for him to run. This would take a moment.

Whether 035 went or not, the humanoid started taking them out one by one, and dropped to his knees by one of the bodies. He made a small incision along their abdomen and injected a green liquid into their liver. He repeated the process for the other corpses as they all began to rise up. When he was finished, they would start to walk in the opposite direction to terrorize a group of citizens. This would obviously be a higher priority on the Foundation’s list, he figured.  
\---  
035 did not run; his host getting shot a few times but he ultimately ended up waiting for the other. He didn't seem very affected by the bullets. Blood dripped down his host's body. Such a pretty body it was too. The mask shakily walks over to the doctor beginning to offer his help.   
Separating right now would do them no good but them both caught and terminated. The mask thought hard on what to do. He grinned and somewhere below the pipes Started to melt and burst causing panic inside homes and buildings.  
He gave the doctor extra hands and a bit of crowd cover. People nearby coming out of buildings and avoiding the waterless areas.  
His host followed closely to the doctor. The mask focused underground and on being a set of extra hands.  
\---  
With the crowds of people being forced out of their homes, it was fairly easy for 049 and 035 to slip into the madness. Soon enough, the MTF was too preoccupied with the instances of 049-2 rather than the creator himself. When everything had settled down, they were already out of the main area and taking a bus to another location.

The doctor let out a sigh of relief as he sat himself down on the seat next to 035. They definitely got a few strange stares - but most of the people there probably thought it was a costume. It kinda was, honestly. He sucked in a deep breath as he reached into his satchel and whipped out a pair of pliers.

Without so much as a word, he proceeded to take out the bullets that had pierced his body. The wounds would close on their own in time. He did the same for the mask’s host body and grimaced as he watched the blood leak out. “That probably won’t last much longer.” He pointed out.

Then, oddly enough… the doctor started laughing.  
\---  
The mask didn't even flinch from the bullet wound being fixed up. He did flinch from the laugh, his hands going into the doctors softly. "I'm here. You're safe. We are alive. We made it out. We are alive. I'm here for you."

His eyes shimmer with tears. Eventually he starts to giggle slightly as well. He hugs the other burying his face in the other's bloodstained chest. His eyes closed tightly as he cried and giggled into the others chest.

The people on the bus didn't question much just letting the two weirdos do their thing. The mask rubbed the laughing doctor's cheeks softly. "Don't be upset… we escaped and are safe again. They won't find us for a while longer."  
\---  
049 shook his head with a slight chuckle and an endearing smile. “No, I’m not upset. I’m actually quite happy. I was just thinking… it’s been awhile since we’ve done something that crazy. Being cooped up in that facility by ourselves… well… it made me miss all the adventures we had before that.”

“After all, we traveled all over the world. And now we’re doing it again. Everything has changed so much, but you and I… well. We’re us.” He placed a hand on the host’s shoulder and pushed it playfully. “You really should be careful about taking damage, though. I was genuinely concerned for you.”

“I know you’re very powerful. But that doesn’t make you invincible.” His smile faded into a more concerned expression. “I mean it. Take care of yourself. You know me. I’ll worry about you until the next century if you don’t. Or I’ll nag you for a couple of decades.”  
\---  
The mask giggles and leans on the other's shoulder. He taps the stone face of his with a couple of clinks. "Takes more than a bullet to break me."

He sighs frowning as well. "It's not that I don't care I just… got used to not caring. They don't aim well enough to shatter my eyes so I didn't care and they refused to give me proper hosts with some form of background. Some knowledge. So I got used to Decomposing in Just a few mere hours. Maybe a day at best. This one has lasted a week without me bleeding yet. I got used to hosts needing to have an imminent replacement."

Shatter his eyes, what was the mask talking about. He couldn't go blind could he. His eyes glow warmly focused on the doctor. Purple and warm, love and care buried under years of practice hiding it. Could his eyes be broken?  
\---  
“Not caring, huh?” The doctor pursed his lips and turned to press his forehead against the mask’s own. He reached his hand up to caress their would-be cheek and stroke it gently with his thumb. “What will I have to do about that?” He muttered.

He understood where the mask was coming from. Maybe not in the same way, but he understood hiding behind walls. He had been through many pains - those of which 035 had been present for - and survived them. He lived every day knowing that he couldn’t save the people he had cared for. As a doctor, or as a friend, he had been an utter failure.

But things were going to be different now. He wasn’t giving up because of his failures. So, even despite the painful look hidden behind his glowing, yellow eyes - he covered it with resilience. With determination. He wasn’t going to allow them to fade away. And he wasn’t going to let his lover and friend down, either.  
\---  
The mask nuzzled into the little bonk of foreheads. eyes closing slowly. "You're strong. So strong my love. You deserve sweetness and candy and everything you want. I'm here. The most that can happen to me is a chip or go blind. Neither of which will happen naturally. I'm here forever as long as forever is." He whispers sincerely, fingers gripping the other's hands. 

His eyes close and he relaxes into the other. He begins to hum. "I missed our old adventures too. You and I made a perfect team. Two brains working together. I'd say soulmates but I dont think I have a soul."

He shook slightly for a moment. "And about the not caring thing… I'm getting used to it. I've not rotted this one yet so… here's to hoping I don't need a new one for another week or so."  
His lips stretch into a small smile. If there was an expression for tiredness, this would be it. The mask looked tired.  
\---  
“Mhm. I’ll get back to you on the soul thing.” The doctor joked as he leaned back in the seat. “Just rest. I’ll let you know when we get there.” He wrapped an arm around the host’s body and sort of pulled him close - allowing him to use his shoulder as a pillow if necessary.

Having nothing else to do while they recovered, the humanoid let his head fall back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to rest for a while.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> written on tumblr by @ask-035-mood and @unlicencedbirdman


End file.
